


It's so nice to meet you

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora Week 2019 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Starmora Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: A wet chuckle escapes her lips when she recalls Peter's first suggestion for a name- namely, not one.We could just call it baby, and as ridiculous as it was, looking down at the tiny green infant in her arms, all Gamora wanted to do was say Hi baby, hi baby girl all day long as she wiggled her finger in her daughter's teeny tiny little baby hands.Starmora week Day 1: Hello/Goodbye





	It's so nice to meet you

Gamora's so happy she could cry. That might be the exhaustion too.

"Hello," she coos, her voice crackling with emotion. "Hello baby girl."

Her lip is quivering as she tucks in the bundle of blanket she has cradled in her arms, swaddled up all nice and safe. She brushes her fingers over the newborn's head, still struggling to believe this is real. Gamora's holding her daughter in her arms. She's so beautiful.

A wet chuckle escapes her lips when she recalls Peter's first suggestion for a name- namely, not one.  _ We could just call it baby _ , and as ridiculous as it was, looking down at the tiny green infant in her arms, all Gamora wanted to do was say Hi baby, hi baby girl all day long as she wiggled her finger in her daughter's teeny tiny little baby hands.

Suddenly big brown eyes open, staring up at her, and Gamora leans her head in real close, right over her, knowing that the first day, or weeks for that matter, her daughter can only see what's right in front of her face.

Gamora brushes her nose against her little girl's cheek, nuzzling her so soft and gentle.

"Hi baby girl," she whispers, smiling through watery eyes. "It's so nice to meet you."

* * *

When Gamora looks up, she sees a familiar face standing in the doorway. Leaning up against the doorway actually, relaxed and looking like he's been there a long time, watching them with an unbearably fond expression.

"And what are you doing all the way over there."

He's tired, she can tell. As if it wasn't written over every inch of him. He pushes off the door frame, straightening up, and gives her a shrug.

"You two looked like you were having a moment."

Peter's slow, returning to her bed, taking a noisy sip through the straw of the large drink he carried in hand before slumping into the chair next to her hospital bed.

"Excuse you, I believe that's mine," she laughs softly, grabbing for the large fountain soda that she had sent him down to the main floor to bring back for her. She just went through 15 hours of labor, and Peter was the only one who mixed all the flavors right- the only one she could trust to get her soda, thank you very much.

Peter shakes his head, pulling the cup out of her reach.

Gamora gasps at the betrayal, this disbelieving sound falling from her lips.

"Uh-uh. You give me baby," he insists, like this was some sort of trade. Like Gamora getting to hold their daughter and drink some soda at the same time wasn't fair.

She grumbles as they make the switch, not actually upset, but still wanting to be pouty over it. How could she be upset that Peter wanted to hold their daughter as much as she did?

The only reason he hated making soda runs for his brilliant, beautiful wife was cause that was a good 10 minute trip by himself while they stayed in Gamora's room, and he hated leaving his girls for even a second. Still, he dutifully got Gamora refill after refill of soda, even though he liked to whine about it first.

"You know, this is extortion," she says, smiling around her straw, her heart positively warming at the sight of how careful he was to support their daughter's head, tucking in the corner of the blanket that had fallen loose again. He was gonna be a great dad. Of course she had always known that, and he'd proven it many times throughout the pregnancy, but it was clear as day as he held his baby girl in his arms, smiling down at her with all the love in the world on his face.

He brushes the back of his finger along his daughter's chubby cheeks, placing a feather light kiss on the top of her head before grinning back at Gamora.

"You know what? I think I'm okay with that."


End file.
